Whirlpool of Emotions
by Xecty Ein
Summary: A new power pressures to destroy the friendships and bonds of the infamous friends. It had succeeded in breaking them bit by bit and almost succeeded in getting one of them in danger. Join the gang and find out how they surpassed their whirlpool of emotions. Almost AU and has a tendency of being really OOC with some OCs. Shining Tears X Wind...
1. Chapter 1

Whirlpool of Emotions

Summary: A new power pressures to destroy the friendships and bonds of the infamous friends. It had succeeded in breaking them bit by bit and almost succeeded in getting one of them in danger. Join the gang and find out how they surpassed their whirlpool of emotions. Almost AU and has a tendency of being really OOC with some OCs. Shining Tears X Wind...

Chapter 1: A Lie

'I'm sorry.'

A lie. It cannot be true. What I'm hearing...is just a damn lie. Just...a lie. Right?

'You're joking, right?'

He shook his head for a brief moment, his pale blonde hair swishing in this act of movement. He smiled apologetically at me, his eyes frowning clearly at my disbelief but regret overflowed through them as I realized he saw me biting my lower lip. Even I realized I was biting it.

I quickly smiled, trying not to make my lips tremble, and tried to speak. I was confident he wouldn't sense my uneasiness, nervousness and faltering hope and faith, but before I could even sound a word, a lump formed in my throat. That's when he noticed.

I gulped down to clear the lump but after that I didn't do anything. I didn't speak, move or avoid his eye contact, not by fear nor shame but a worry feeling-like feeling.

'Lan-san...'

I flinched as he called me by my nickname. I looked at him questionly and I heard him sigh and noticed that he was kind of tense.

'What do you think of me?'

Darn.

I looked at him and tried to breathe steadily. But his keen eyes made me tremble.

'You're...just...you...I,' I tried to search for the correct words. I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration and finally sighed. I looked at him finally and said in a tired tone, 'I care for you. You are my brother.'

He smiled in approval and finally lihgtened up, his angelic smile returning. He nodded one time and the bell rang afterwards.

'It's already time!' he shouted in surprise. I gasped in realization and looked at my watch that I really don't have any idea why I had worn it. Twelve thirteen. I cursed under my breath as I finally realized lunch time is over.

'Oh my! I didn't know we spent an hour chatting,' I breathed.

I heard my brother chuckle lightly. 'Well, they do say time flies.'

I looked at him with amazement. I knew he was trying to make me feel better and it always made me. I wonder if he wields magic or something. But this matter had to be postponed today, I still have my Arts class to worry about.

'Well, I guess I'll see you later,' I called out at my brother.

'Sure. Well, later.'

'Sure.'

I started walking away from him and five moments later, I heard his footsteps finally sounding those familiar taps and slowly, it became fainter and fainter, every step he made. But there was still something bothering me.

'Hey, what do you think about me?!'

I heard someone demanded loudly. And I realized it was me.

I couldn't forget his face when I finally remembered everything the last five seconds. He wasn't surprised but he was shocked. Did that even make any sense? I saw him wince slightly and realized I was holding his wrist almost too tightly. I quickly let it go and covered my mouth with both hands.

'I-I'm sorry...' I whispered apologetically. I was suddenly hit by an intense guilt wash over me.

'It's okay. I'm not really in pain or anything,' I heard him perk up, his cheerful voice pure, no trace of lie in it.

I looked at him cautiously and he smiled that smiled.

'Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I care for you...because you're my only beloved sister who always takes care of me and protects me.'

My eyes quickly looked on his but his eyes were shut, his smile still never faltering. I smiled back.

'Thanks. And I'm really sorry. I never knew what came at me,' I apologized again.

And the sceond bell rang.

'My! We're really late for class!'

'See you!'

'Yeah!'

I ran down the corridors and dashed at the stairs. A smile present on my face and a happy aura was eminating from me. I was really glad I wasn't that late for class and the teacher wasn't there yet.

_I care for you...because you're my only beloved sister who always takes care of me and protects me..._

Throughout the class I was really happy. Happy that he told me he cared about me. Happy that we were finally okay. But something didn't feel right.

_ I care for you. You are my brother..._

That's what I said. But why does my heart feel heavy and down? Why do I feel so...disoriented with that answer? Why? Why? Why?!

_He is my brother, after all..._

But that answer felt nothing like the answer I wanted to tell and more like...a haunting lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Whirlpool of Emotions

Summary: A new power pressures to destroy the friendships and bonds of the infamous friends. It had succeeded in breaking them bit by bit and almost succeeded in getting one of them in danger. Join the gang and find out how they surpassed their whirlpool of emotions. Almost AU and has a tendency of being really OOC with some OCs. Shining Tears X Wind...

Chapter 2: I Hope

I walked straight towards the room, scanning if the boy of a prince had not been here. Or had been here. Anyway, as I entered the room, I was greeted by the familiar sound of talking and laughing. I shook my head and walked towards my seat without a sound. As I sat down, I noticed a certain blonde haired boy look at me with a heartening smile. I smirked as a reply.

'Had she reacted as I told you she would?' I asked, curiousity driving me mad. But my smirk died down as he nodded his head. I looked away from him, mostly from disappointment, some of it embarassment. I had been hoping for another answer.

'But...I think she'll approve of it eventually. I hope.' His reply was short but sweet. I looked at him and slowly my tense shoulders drooped in a way he knew I was okay with that. He smiled and I countered it with my own.

I, too, hope.

* * *

We needed to talk, I know. He had practically dragged me towards the back of the school and we've been there since the end of classes.

'I think my sister likes me.'

'Unconsciously.' I added.

'And that too. But why-'

'She never told you? Or is it why you never noticed it before?' I couldn't help but cut him off. He really looked adorable when he seemed surprise I knew what he as thinking.

'Yeah, that.' He really looked baffled at the moment. Vulnerability was a weak spot but he made that his strong point. Another reason why I liked him.

'Which one.'

'Both.'

'Well, I guess she was too dense to sense her desire to be the one who you'll like. Umm, until now. I think now, she is starting to know her true feelings for you. Like the time she had acted strangely when you asked her how she felt about you,' I pointed out and before he even had the time to ask how I'd knew his sister had acted weirdly, I cut him off with my answer.

'I saw you and Clalaclan talking just infront of the library.'

He just mouthed an 'oh' and turned his gaze towards the floor, guilt flooding his handsome face. Okay, now I swear I'm almost as weird as my brother everytime he had seen Seena and Kureha. Handsome, really Houmei? But, anyway, I couldn't let him feel guilty. It wasn't his fault neither Clalaclan's. It was mine from the start. Only mine. Besides they weren't conscious of me seeing them talk.

'I'm sorry.' I couldn't help but murmur, my face warming up slightly as I looked away.

'No, no. It's just that...' He looked back at me, his hand colliding with mine as I firmly took hold of his with mine.

'You don't know if your sister would approve it,' I finished what he'd tried to say. I squeezed his hand and strained a smile. _It'll be alright...I know it would._

'It's not that,' I raised a brow as he started but settled it down as he smiled, 'Okay, it is that...but I fear maybe she wouldn't approve of it. Of us.'

My cheeks warmed a bit of that thought. I could still not believe we are, you know, _us_. Most of the students don't know but of two people, namely Ryoun and Xecty. They knew because they were with us when...the incident happened. But enough of the past, I still gotta load of problems on my shoulders and so does Caris.

'Yeah.'

'I hope she would approve.'

...

...

...

_Yes, I hope too._


End file.
